Rescuing Him Or Rescuing Her?
by Foxwox
Summary: When Juggernaut kidnaps the Professor,the XMEN are left to rescue him.Can they find him?Will Rogue's stubborness become an issue to her health?My version sorta on the fight with Juggernaut on the dam. Romy minor Jott Please review!


The pale moon shone brightly down upon Juggernaut as he stood on top of the enormous concrete dam waiting for them. His body tense as the adrenalin rushed through his veins, preparing for the fight that was about to break out. A black jet landed on the far hillside, blending into the dark sky, and moments later opened to reveal the X-Men. They rushed out quickly to meet him, Cyclops in the lead. He was followed by his girlfriend Jean, Rogue, her boyfriend Gambit, Shadowcat, Nightcrawler, Iceman, Multiple, and Colossus. The adults were nowhere to be found since Ororo and Hank were at a conference in Washington D.C., Logan was off on a trip to find more about his past and the Professor, well he was the reason they were there.

"Okay Juggernaut, where's Professor Xavier?" demanded Scott as he raised a hand to his visor. A sense of déjà-vu hit them as the other X-Men stood in defensive positions, ready to attack at the slightest movement. Cain laughed maliciously.

"Do you really think I'd tell you where my brother is? You all must be idiots."

"Takes one tah know one sugah," Rogue smartly retorted.

"Now _Cher_, y, can't blame de man, 'e's all brawn _et _no brain," snickered her boyfriend. Rage crossed over Juggernaut's face.

"Oh yeah, I'll show you who's got the brain," he yelled and charged towards them. Scott let loose an optic blast that hit the man in the chest. The X-men dodged and stuck him with their powers. Gambit grabbed a handful of cards, charging then sending them flying. They exploded on impact, creating a diversion so Kurt could teleport and unbuckle part of Cain's helmet. Little Jamie ran forward with his clones, but they were thrown away easily. The original Jamie hit the ground with a thud, his powers returning as he lost consciousness.

"Jamie! Remy, get him tah the jet!" ordered Rogue. He nodded knowing Juggernaut was going to have hell to pay now that he had hurt Rogue's favorite new recruit. Gently he lifted the smaller boy into his arms and swiftly made his exit. Once he left Rogue turned to her best friend and Jean.

"All riaght gals, tahme tah finish this." They nodded and Kitty took hold of Rogue's arm. Jean focused her mind and told Piotr, who was defending Bobby, to back off while she removed the helmet. Once that was off, Shadowcat and Rogue phased up from the concrete. Kitty launched her friend into the air as the southern belle removed her gloves. Rogue landed on Juggernaut's shoulders and grabbed his face.

"Liahgts out Cain." They both cried out in pain upon contact as his mind copied into Rogue's. He struggled against her hold. He then caught her leg and violently threw her to the ground.

She hit it with a sickening crack on her right side, rolling to a halt. Moments passed and her teammates were about to assist her as Cain raised a fist. He brought it down and Rogue swiftly caught his hand. Grabbing the front of his uniform, she smacked him across the face. He recovered and sent her flying again with a right hook to her jaw. She got up quickly and ran towards him for a second time.

"Give it up _sweetheart_. I've got more power that you can handle. I'm the Juggernaut!" he taunted, blocking a throw from her.

"Maybeh ya forgot _sugah_, but mah power is yah power an' Ah can take it as maneh tahmes as Ah want." Once again Rogue touched Juggernaut to drain him and once again he slapped her away. This time it took her longer as she struggled to get up.

Her teammates watched the two powerhouses go at it repeatedly. Kitty winced when Rogue was thrown again.

"Um, Scott, shouldn't we like help her?"

"Ja, zat iz quite a beating she's getting."

"No, Rogue knows what she's doing, besides I think we're about to get a chance."

"Good, because she's looking tired and I'm not sure how much more she can take," said Jean and she was right. Rogue's brow was covered in sweat and she fought to keep her body from shaking. She knew that she needed to end this and fast.

"That's it play tahme's over," she said and seized the front of Cain's vest. Lifting him over her head, Rogue tossed him over the edge of the dam. She ground her teeth in agony against the pain in her damaged arm. Bobby raised his hands and froze Juggernaut's body solid in ice. The ice plunged into the water below. Rogue watched him fall, trying to calm her breathing down as the adrenalin she had absorbed along with her own wore off.

They all ran towards her in congratulations and then together the team walked over towards the jet as Scott and Jean approached the exhausted girl. She stood with her back to them, emerald eyes closed.

"Great job Rogue," said Jean. Scott noticed her body sway and he reached out to catch her as Rogue collapsed with a groan, one hand holding her head while the injured limb cradled her aching torso.

"Hey! Rogue! What's wrong?" she flinched slightly as he touched her wounded ribs. Jean knelt beside them and placed a hand unknowingly on Rogue's throbbing arm. Rogue gave a small hiss of pain.

"Rogue? Come on tell me what hurts?" The southern girl opened her eyes and softly shook her head.

"Ah'm fine. Ah got a big piece of his mahnd an'… an' Ah know where the Professah is!" she said quietly. The crunch of gravel was heard as Gambit raced toward them having seen her go down, his brown trench coat billowing like a cape behind him. His face was drawn with concern as he slid to a stop beside them.

"_Cher_, what's wrong?" he asked quickly as he dropped to his knees.

"Nothin' Remy Ah'm fine, just tiahred," she said as Scott picked her up. The position was extremely uncomfortable to her upper body, but she refused to let her pain show through. "Put meh down Scott, now! Ah don't nehd tah beh carried."

He was about to protest, but saw the fire blazing in her eyes and reluctantly set her on the ground.

"Thank ya, now let's go get Xavier." She led them to the jet, unaware of the looks that passed between the trio.

* * *

Once on the jet and in normal lighting, Rogue's facial injuries could be seen in the light. A dark purple and black bruise had already begun to form across her jaw and small cuts covered her face. There was a gash above her left eyebrow and her left eye was slightly swollen shut.

"_Mon Dieu Cher_!" Remy gasped at the sight. Their friends all began to crowd, but Rogue brushed them off and carefully lowered her sore body into a seat.

Scott ordered everyone to their seats as he started up the jet. Bobby sat beside him as co-pilot while Jean and Remy remained with Rogue in attempts to patch her up a bit. The southerner didn't flinch as they cleaned and bandaged her cuts, but Remy's empathy could feel her pain. He knew she was hurting badly as he had felt the pain of every hit as if it were his own. For now, he would leave her be, but once they had the Professor, he wouldn't rest until she was better. He heard her sigh as he took her bare hand in his partially gloved one, their uncovered fingers touching.

Meanwhile Rogue sat with her right arm tucked close to her body and sat uncomfortably in her spot. Though it wouldn't be a long trip, she knew that her body was protesting against the mistreatment. Sighing quietly as Remy held her hand, she tried to rest as comfortably as she could in her current state, thankful that she could touch him without fear of absorbing him.

* * *

Not much later the jet landed at Stokes County Maximum Security Facility where the Professor was being held. Scott addressed the team before they went in.

"All right team, we're going in peacefully and without a fight. Just keep quiet so we can get in and out as quickly as possible," his gazed rested on Rogue, Bobby, and Jamie.

"Iceman, Multiple, and Rogue, you three will stay here and…" he was interrupted by upset Rogue.

"What! Ah don't think so Scott. Ah'm the one who knows where the Professah is, not ya. Ah'm goin' an' there's nothin' ya can do about it," she fiercely growled. Cyclops went to argue, but saw Gambit's eyes. The red on black orbs shown concern for the girl, but the owner shook his head. Scott knew that Remy would keep a close eye on his girlfriend. Sighing, he nodded and led the way out. Rogue stiffly and slowly stood up, following him close behind. Gambit remained at her heels along with Kurt and Kitty. Colossus stayed behind with the two younger boys to make sure nothing went wrong while the others were inside.

* * *

The guards complied willingly with their requests and were horrified that the Professor had been in the facility the entire time. The General in charge of the compound shook his head.

"I'm so sorry. I have no idea how this could have happened," he said to Remy and Scott. Rogue stood near them while the others were over by Jean, ready to catch the Professor once the liquid drained from the containment his was currently in.

"It's alright sir and we have an idea on how this all happened. Mystique must have disguised herself as one of your guards who was on leave at the time and changed the schedule around so it appeared as if he were here at work instead of on vacation in the Caribbean with his family." The man shook his head and watched as the group all hugged their beloved mentor.

"I'll inform him of what has occurred here once he returns. Once again I'm truly sorry for the trouble that's been caused. If there's anything we can do for you don't…" he was cut off as Rogue grabbed her throbbing head with a grunt and swayed with dizziness. Her injuries along with an immense amount of blood loss sent her head reeling and she struggled to stay on her feet.

"ROGUE?" Remy started and reached to catch her, but Scott was closer. He grabbed her around the waist, causing her to softly cry out in pain from her aching ribs.

"Oh my gosh, Rogue. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you," he spoke franticly as he and Gambit eased her down to the floor.

"Lay back _Cher_," her boyfriend said as he gently her pushed into him so her back was to his chest in a reclining position. Tears of pain trickled down her cheeks as she tried to breathe properly. "C'mon _Cher_, tell _moi quoi_ (me what) wrong. _Je sais_ (I know) dat y' b'n hurtin' _por_ a while."

By now Jean and the others had come over with the Professor who now sat in a wheelchair provided by one of the guards. Scott was checking over Rogue's battered body when he saw her arm. The limb was oddly angled and it looked slightly twisted.

"Rogue, your arm doesn't look right," he said gingerly touching it. A squeak of pain slipped through her lips and he quickly apologized. The General knelt down beside him and looked it over gently.

"I can't tell yet how bad it is, her uniform is in the way," he said. Glancing at Rogue, he asked if he could cut away the sleeve. She nodded her consent after looking at the Professor. He assured her that her health was more important than the cost of a uniform. Taking a knife from his belt, the officer slowly cut the skin-tight material from her shoulder down. Kitty gasped at the sight of Rogue's excruciatingly bruised arm. It was confirmed that her arm was indeed broken and that her shoulder was probably dislocated. Blood ran down from the back of her shoulder where a rock had sliced her deeply in the fall. Suddenly their faces all began to blur as she started to lose consciousness. Scott noticed her eyes glaze over and took her face in his hands.

"Come on Rogue stay awake," he said gently tapping her face. The girl gave little response other than beginning to shiver.

"She's going into shock. We need to get her home to Dr. McCoy," the Professor told them. "Gambit, keep her awake however way you can. Jean, call Storm and Beast and tell them what happened. Nightcrawler, would you teleport Gambit and Rogue to the jet?" With a few more quick words to the guards, the X-Men left hurriedly to go back home.

* * *

When the other X-Men arrived back on the jet, Remy and Kurt had gently set Rogue upon the cot in the rear, straps holding her loosely, but safely in place. A thick blanket had been placed over her, coming up to her chest with her arms lying on top of the cloth. Scott and Bobby started up the jet as everyone took their seats. Jean and the Professor came back towards Gambit and his girlfriend. The young thief sat loyally at her side holding her exposed hand. Xavier wheeled up next to the girl.

"Rogue?" he asked quietly. Her emerald green orbs slowly opened up half way, full of exhaustion and pain as she looked at him. "I just wanted to thank you for finding me. I know my brother's psyche is powerful and hard to control, but you have done brilliantly in locking him away in your mind," he placed a warm hand on her head, "I know you are in a great deal of pain so I have asked Jean, with your permission of course, to enter your mind and keep it wake while your body rests. Is this alright with you?"

The half conscious girl gave Remy's hand two small squeezes, the signal for yes. He turned to the bald mad and verbally gave her consent. The Professor then turned and made his way to the front of the jet to give Scott the okay to take off. Strapping themselves in next to Rogue, Remy watched as the redhead placed her right hand to her temple and her left hand to Rogue's. The latter girl's eyes began to close as Remy cupped her cheek.

"Don' worry _Cher,_ I'll be 'ere when y' wake up," he whispered as her lids closed. Her breathing evened out and the girl went to sleep.


End file.
